He Tastes Like Heaven
by Tione
Summary: There are some things you only do if you're really really drunk. [slash JakxDaxter]


_**He Tastes Like Heaven**_

_By Tione_

A/N: Just a little plot bunny that refused to go into its cage.

Warnings: Slash – Jak/Daxter, before precursor legacy (therefore taking place in Sandover)

There are some things that you just don't do. Like hit girls. A truly respectable guy would never hit a girl. It's just not right. Or budge in line or egg a little old lady's house.

Well, okay, unless you're _really _drunk. I mean, really really drunk. Then you can do stupid things.

Like kiss your best friend.

Sandover Village had precisely three teenagers in it and when someone threw a party (usually me), you can guess just how they were. A real hoot. But for some reason, Keira and Jak always showed up even though the only entertaining thing was me.

But I thought that had to change. So I snuck into the fisherman's secret stash of booze. There was plenty of it, he wouldn't notice if a bottle or two was missing. Not knowing the finer points of alcohol, I grabbed four bottles with titles that sounded good – whiskey and gin and two of each.

The parties were always on the beach near Fire Canyon for the villagers' sake. They always complained if they were too close. Not that there was anything to complain about. There was no loud music or flashing lights.

Everyone gathered later, at dusk. I had gone out early to set up a fire and it was crackling merrily, providing warmth as the night cooled. Keira was the first and she greeted me with a warm hello and sat next to the fire. We chatted casually for a few minutes (mostly about her zoomer, which I was completely uninterested in) before Jak came.

He wasn't dressed any different than he usually did and he didn't talk, just held up his hand in silent greeting. Keira welcomed him a bit more enthusiastically than me but I didn't mind. Because Jak was perfect and deserved the welcome.

"Now that everyone's here…" I grinned, a large grin, and pulled out the two of the bottles I hid behind my back. "Today, we celebrate!" I basked in the expressions of the two others.

Keira blanched. "Are you sure we should be drinking that? And where did you even get it?" Her gaze bore into me but I couldn't let it show that she unnerved me. Instead, I smirked at her and replied,

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She rolled her eyes, but gave in anyway when she saw that Jak wasn't protesting. I pried off the cap to both bottles, handed one to Jak and took a long swig.

An hour later, all of us were drunk off our asses. I was having a hard time seeing clearly and my words were hardly distinguishable. I couldn't tell if Keira was passed out on the sand or not, but she had stopped making noise a while ago so it was safe to assume. The only sound was me, slurring on and on about random and rather stupid things and Jak, eyes glazed, hanging off my every word. He probably couldn't even understand them, I was so drunk.

I exclaimed loudly, with wild hand gestures accenting my words, "An' an' an' an' then! Mon'ies'll take ov'r the E'rth!!!" After the little bout, I fell back into the soft, grainy sand and stared at the stars. They were everywhere and on a cloudless night, looked like they would never be able to be counted.

"Ya know, sumone shou'd count the stars…" I mumbled, already trying to myself. I got to about six before I lost track so I decided it would take less brain power to just say there were a gazillion and leave it there.

I blinked stupidly when I realized that Jak was standing over me, peering concernedly into my eyes. I started to reassure him but the words got stuck in my throat.

He looked like an angel.

The light of the fire, dying out by now with no one sober enough to add more fuel to it, played over his face in a wild dance and illuminated him just enough and just in the right spots to make it seem like he was glowing. His blue eyes seemed endless, deep pools that I would drown in if I wasn't careful. The moon, just a crescent, reflected itself in his orbs and I felt myself falling, falling, falling.

"Ya 'ave prittee eyes," I murmured.

And I leaned up; elbow propped up against a rock, and captured his lips with my own. For a moment, shocks ran throughout my body and I couldn't breathe and god, he tasted like heaven. Slowly, I pulled away and looked into his eyes before the alcohol took over me and I passed out, those beautiful eyes and breath-taking kiss haunting my dreams.

**Yes, well, that turned out interesting. That wasn't really the direction that I wanted it to go in but it works. It was also a bit more serious than I would have liked. I'm hoping this receives good responses because I've only found one other slash story in the section – which I adore – so this is obviously not a very popular pairing. **


End file.
